How Convenient
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She was meant to kill him, but it was just so convenient how things go. Written for Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)!


Note: Assassin!AU, Modern!AU, Written for Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)! With the prompts: NarcissaJames, assassin!au

* * *

 _White-gloved hands passed her the file, and she took it. The opportunity to act was tonight at the ball._

 _That timing, how convenient._

~ oo0oo ~

Narcissa sipped the champagne from her glass, watching a man socializing from across the room. His silky, black hair was brushed back. It wasn't gelled, so it gave a natural, messy look that was alluring to the ladies. His lean body was clothed in a dark grey suit, a vibrant, blood red tie being the real highlight of his outfit.

 _That tie, how ironic._

Narcissa could admit he looked dashing, with a charm to match it no doubt. James Potter was the remaining living heir to the Potter fortune (if the rumors and her taskmaster were to be believed) after all. Except he was also her target, therefore he would no longer be living after tonight.

She was supposed to get close enough to take him out, and she had complete confidence that she would be able to do it. She was good at her job, anyone who knew her profession as a deadly assassin knew of her capabilities.

When she saw him starting to make his way into the dancing crowd of the other ballroom guests, Narcissa followed his movements. She kept herself conspicuous by making small comments towards the other guests, twirling at their dance moves until she was nearly chest to chest with her target.

She could have easily pressed the knife in her garter (since her white gown was backless and thick enough for the hiding place) in his abdomen and ended it, but there were witnesses who would no doubt observe and point her out. Narcissa was smarter than that. She laughed faintly, fingers bunching up a section of his tie.

"Pardon me, sir," she said. "It's inappropriate for me to have bumped into you like this."

He snorted before grinning. "It's my party. I'll say what is improper." His fingers were hooked her wrist, gripping them in a firm, yet gentle manner. "And I say that we should properly introduce ourselves to one another."

Narcissa looked into his eyes and feigned an innocent look. "Such boldness from a proper man," she replied, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Everyone here knows who you are, Mr. Potter."

"That May be true, but I've yet to know your name," he said. "And I'd rather you call me James. Mr. Potter makes me feel like an old man."

Narcissa laughed. "Well, James, you may call me Dahlia." The name slipped easily through her lips like the rest of the lies she's told throughout the years; it came with the territory.

James bowed with a hand held out for Narcissa to take. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me, Dahlia? To get to know each other properly of course."

She gave him a coy smile, accepting his hand. "How could I deny such an offer?"

James straightened up and pulled her closer to him. With the right moves, Narcissa could move him away from the crowd and to his death.

 _That opportunity, how tragic._

~ oo0oo ~

Unfortunately, her dance partner wasn't so easily swayed with the dance as she hoped. As willing as he was to know her name, he wasn't willing to let her lead. Narcissa could admire that in a man, and it was a shame that it would end with his life.

"Is this the part where you persuade me into your chambers for sex?" Narcissa questioned with an amused expression on her face.

James blinked with surprise in his eyes, but he quickly recovered by chuckling. "That is part of the game, however, it's too early to suggest such a thing don't you think?"

She inwardly rolled her eyes at his statement. Typical man. Nevertheless, Narcissa kept the small, amused smile on her face. "I think," she started to say as they spun on the dancefloor, "that it would only be too early to suggest if you weren't prepared for it."

As the music took a sudden stop, as did the dancing pair. There was a hidden challenge being exchanged between their eyes as they held their positions with the music.

"I believe I'll have to ask you to take that back," James said.

Narcissa parted her lips, leaning in close enough for their breath to hit one another in the face. "Make me." She pulled back when the music began playing again, and they moved back into the dance.

Their dance was simple yet elegant. He would twirl her at all the right moments, dip her with precision, and held her on the right steps. It was when the song was over that they were repeating it all over again on another song.

 _That moment, how expected._

~ oo0oo ~

At some point, the couple found their way outside the manor filled with guests out to the gardens in the back. The moon was high in the sky, accompanied by its many bright companions illuminating the flowers before them. There was a three-tier fountain that spouted water that resembled liquidized crystals in the light.

Narcissa held her hands in front of her while James walked beside her with his hands behind his back. They discussed small things such as their lives and plans for the day after. Narcissa was obviously lying with her responses, but James appeared to buy them. All the while they talked about the trivial things, Narcissa could feel the hilt of her knife on her fingers, ready to kill.

"This certainly didn't turn out the way I expected," James said. "I figured I would be hounded by greedy women and men all night."

"I'm certainly not in the 'expected' category, James," Narcissa replied as she took a deep, silent breath. "In fact…" She gripped the weapon from behind her back.

As soon as Narcissa jumped back with the knife in her hand, James was pointing a gun at her. _Of course_ he would be prepared for an attack on his life. She refused to believe that he knew she was armed with a weapon underneath her dress.

"Seems like I'm not the only one on assignment," James remarked, a cheeky grin on his face.

She snarled. "I should have known."

"How could you have known? Stealth is in both of our criteria."

Narcissa would have liked insight on her target not only being the last living heir to the family wealth but having a profession in espionage. "Stealthy or not, Potter, you will die here tonight."

"It's Potter now is it, Dahlia? If that's even your real name." James tilted his head mockingly. "Hadn't anyone ever told you about bringing a knife to a gunfight?"

Narcissa snorted lightly. "Unlike the title that quote derives from, you are not untouchable." She flipped the knife as she went into an offensive stance. "I assure you that it will be quick and painless."

"It's a shame that I'd have to disagree with that," he replied.

"A pity, really. Then I will make this slow and painful." Narcissa flicked her wrist, sending the knife for James, who dodged the blade as he pointed the gun at the blonde. She was prepared and kicked the gun away from him, leaving them both with their fists currently; soon enough, the duel began.

 _That fight, how unfortunate._

~ oo0oo ~

"Your resilience is admirable," James remarked. "Almost."

He was breathing heavy, scars to match the ones Narcissa sported herself. At least he gave her a challenge.

"Charming until the end I see."

"Would you expect anything less from a man like me?"

"I expect you to be dead."

Narcissa sucked in a large breath before springing into action once more. The two fought until neither had the energy to do so. She told him to end her if she couldn't complete her mission; he refused. Now what was she going to do? He proved to be worthier than any mark she had encountered, and for the first time she _liked_ it.

 _That conundrum, how infuriating._

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Disney Challenge: Character - 11. Dopey** \- write about someone being mute alt. write about someone being cheeky.

 **Book Club: Slightly** \- (action) eye rolling, (word) game, (action) teasing

 **Showtime: 33**. I know him - (action) laughing

 **Count Your Buttons:** (object) gun, (dialogue) "I should have known.", (pairing) James/Narcissa

 **Ami's Audio Admirations:** **1\. Belinda Blinked** \- write smut alt. use the prompt set: (action) blinked, (word) sex, (dialogue) "Make me."

 **Sophie's Shelf:** Vault 34 - (word) weapon

 **Emy's Emporium** : **Italy** \- 3. (trait) resilient, **Spain** \- 3. (trait) cheeky

 **Lo's Lowdown** - **Character Based Prompts - 1**. (color) blood red

 **Word Cup** : James/Narcissa

 **Hamilton Mania: Act One** \- 12. (color) white; **Optional Prompt** : 25. (word) deadly

 **FunFair** : **Eastern** \- Hook a Ship: (word) hook, **Northern** \- Ice Cream Stall: Red Velvet and Pratine

 **Word Count:** 1,328


End file.
